Teddy's Train Home
by solochan2014
Summary: The breeze that whisked passed the werewolf was a warm one, as Remus Lupin took a walk around Kings Cross Station. ...(The Lupins reunited, June 2015 Denial!fic.)


The breeze that whisked passed the werewolf was a warm one, as Remus Lupin took a walk around Kings Cross Station. His wife was already waiting for the train but Remus had decided to take a walk to distract himself as she'd pressured them all to go and wait for their son far too early, but atleast she wasn't alone; Andromeda had also joined them for this momentous event, this seemingly _impossible_ day.

Today, they were picking Teddy up after his final year of Hogwarts. _Our boy is seventeen years old_.

Remus Lupin tried to focus on something else apart from his age at that statement, the ripe age of fifty five, which had given him further lines, further grey and a beard to match. He took a look around the old station with much enthusiasm, which was was always improving with every year he visited, and every year since he'd travelled from the station to attend school. Comparably to when he started attending in the seventies it was now bright and modern and filled with muggle cafes and restaurants, giggling muggle school children whom had already started their summer, and commuters waiting for their modern trains.

He checked the time on his watch that he had tucked in the his suit, one of his best sets of muggle clothes before moving back towards his desired platform. One moment he seemed to be walking towards the wall between platforms nine and ten and the next he wasn't there at all.

"Remus, just in time, the train's on its way, lets get closer!" said Dora, yanking him with her towards her mother to wait for their son. It was time like this when he recalled his age – and their ages collectively and that she had far more youth in her than he did.

_Though you're both not spring chickens anymore, Dora turned forty three this year…_

Though, to Remus she didn't look a day older than thirty, tight jeans and a lime green cardigan, slightly faded pink hair that fell around her shoulder and dangerous high heels. If Tonks had been a beautiful woman when they met, she was far more desirable now with the maturity of motherhood and seventeen years as his wife to add to her arsenal She was still Tonks, still clumsy, still mischievous, still his wife, just with a few more lines on her face and a few more worries and a lot less worry too.

The blaring flash of red slowed to a halt, the sound of steam reminded Remus as it always did as an overactive kettle as it stopped in front of them. His wife and mother in law looked tentatively to the windows and he put his hands on their shoulders.

"He has to get out eventually…relax..." he assured them, as they stared at the train he could also feel his own anticipation mount. He did miss Teddy dreadfully when he was away. As much as he loved the company of his wife and mother in law, it was easy to get "outmanned" and he looked forward to some fair play in the house with his son back.

Finally, their seventeen year old came into view. Teddy was always the most noticeable of the students at Hogwarts, being that his hair was almost constantly a variety of shades of blue. Today, was no different, he was tall and striking wearing a faded denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up, his trunk at his side and he beamed towards his family; the same family that waited for him on the platform with baited breath.

He finally got close enough to see them fully and he stopped barely a meter away from his mother who had seemed to get the closest to him.

"_Wotcher_…" said Dora in a low happy voice as if daring herself to speak, and her son's face cracked the widest smile as he moved towards her.

"Wotcher to you too, mum."

Then they were embracing tightly in instant, his wife looking tiny in comparison to Teddy. Remus always wondered if his height was because of his powers as a metamorphagus or if he really was just very tall – taller than him and his own father by nature but he figured unless he asked he would never know. Teddy certainly dwarfed his mother who liked to stay her natural height and his grandmother. The young man tackled Andromeda in the same homely fashion, before finally turning to his father.

"Hello Dad," Teddy said, his eyes shining, and Remus matched that expression and doubled it with a warm smile.

"Hello Teddy," he said revelling in the moment before patting Teddy's shoulder affectionately but it appeared that shoulder touching wasn't enough for the young man however, as he pulled father into a bear hug, Remus didn't fight it, didn't flinch, just stayed there and rubbed is son's back for a long moment letting himself absorb the feeling for as long as he could.

The young man pulled both mother and father round to him so he was in the middle, one under each arm, ruffling his father's hair and laughing at the fact his dad was getting greyer and greyer with each passing year.

"Gram, lead the way, it's time for us to go home," he said with enthusiasm that Remus was adamant it didn't come from his side of the family, to reserved, too quiet, too mild mannered. Remus was unable to even attempt to fight the feeling tugging at his mouth as he started smiling widely as he stepped in line with them to walk home; finally, his family finally together again.


End file.
